Happy Birthday Hamtaro!
by Ryuujin
Summary: I'm back and with a new story. It's Hamtaro's birthday, and it's a joyus time for everyone, but then something happens. Read and Review, but no flaming, please.
1. Ch 1 Surprise!

(A/N: I don't own Hamtaro, but I wish I did.)  
  
Happy Birthday Hamtaro!  
  
Ch1. Surprise!!  
  
It was a typical day at the Haruna household. Laura hadn't woken up yet.  
  
Wake up Laura. You don't want to be late again do you? Hamtaro thought to himself as he watched his owner still slumbering in her bed.  
  
By now the alarm had gone off, but it still wasn't enough to disturb Laura from her sleep.  
  
"Laura, wake up dear." Her mom yelled.  
  
"Ok. I'm getting up." She replied, still half asleep.  
  
As she got up and got dressed Hamtaro noticed something different about her. She wore some glittery ribbons that he had never seen Laura wear before.  
  
I wonder if today is some kind of holiday or something. He thought to himself. Oh well, I'll ask Maxwell about it when I get to the clubhouse.  
  
"Today is a big day for you, isn't it Hamtaro." said Laura to her pet hamster.  
  
What does she mean by that?  
  
"Heke." He replied.  
  
"Well I gotta go Hamtaro, but I'll see ya later ok."  
  
Sure Laura, have a great time.  
  
Unknown to Hamtaro, today was August 6th, his birthday, and Laura was going out to buy Hamtaro a special present with some money that she saved up.  
  
Hamtaro went behind Laura's bed and slid down the drainpipe, just like every other day. Then he landed on Brandy's head.  
  
"Morning Brandy." He greeted.  
  
Brandy's reply was a simple yawn. Yes, to Hamtaro today was an ordinary day.  
  
"Later Brandy." Hamtaro said as he scurried to the clubhouse.  
  
At the clubhouse, everyone was preparing for Hamtaro's arrival. They, unlike the birthday boy, hadn't forgotten about Hamtaro's birthday. They had banners set up, and everyone was wearing a party hat. They had streamers of different colors hanging from the walls and a giant party ball was hanging from the center of the clubhouse. Every one was ready to surprise Hamtaro once he arrived at the clubhouse.  
  
Meanwhile, Hamtaro was in the tunnel and ready to enter the clubhouse. He entered the clubhouse, still unaware that it was his birthday.  
  
"Surprise!." Everyone shouted.  
  
"Huh? What's going on guys?" asked Hamtaro  
  
"Come on Hamtaro, you can't be serious. Today is August 6th. Don't you know what happens today." asked Boss, who was surprised that Hamtaro could forget about his own birthday.  
  
"No, I don't Boss. So what's so special about today? Is it someone's birthday?"  
  
"Hamtaro. Today is your birthday." replied Howdy  
  
"No way! I can't believe it! I totally forgot that today is my birthday." Hamtaro said surprised.  
  
"You mean you forgot about your own birthday. I can't believe you Hamtaro." said Boss, who was a little angry at Hamtaro for forgetting his own birthday.  
  
"Don't be mad at him Boss. After all, today is his birthday. It's supposed to be a time of celebration." explained Maxwell, trying to calm Boss down.  
  
"You're right Maxwell. So how's about we get this party started."  
  
"Yeah!" exclaimed the other Ham-Hams.  
  
Everyone was having a great time. They were all laughing, and having fun with the birthday boy. Then it was time for party games. First they played pin the tail on the donkey. Hamtaro went first, since he was the guest of honor. Then they broke open the piñata. Everyone had a turn, and it was Stan, who eventually broke the piñata open, being the athletic ham that he was. Then it was time to open presents. Everyone got the presents that they had brought for Hamtaro, and set them in a pile in front of Hamtaro.  
  
"Oh boy, presents." Hamtaro said excitedly.  
  
This is what he got from everybody....  
  
(A/N: What an exciting chapter right? Don't you just love cliffhangers?) 


	2. Ch 2 Tragedy Strikes!

(A/N: Good guess Suu Sempai, actually I had a lot of ideas of what the tragedy could be and that was one of them. You'll have to read to see whether or not it's the one I used, thought.)  
  
Ch 2. Tragedy Strikes!!  
  
"Oh boy, presents." Hamtaro said excitedly.  
  
This is what he got from everybody....  
  
First was Boss, Oxnard, Pashmina and Penelope, who each got him a bag of sunflower seeds.  
  
"Oops, sorry Hamtaro." said Boss apologetically, not knowing the others were going to get him sunflower seeds too.  
  
"That's ok Boss." Hamtaro assured him. "You can never have too many sunflower seeds."  
  
Next was Dexter.  
  
"Here you go Hamtaro, a brand new pair of glasses for you."  
  
"Thanks Dexter. These look great."  
  
Then Howdy it was Howdy's turn.  
  
'Well, if you like his gift you're sure going to like this. Knock Knock."  
  
"Howdy, the last thing we need is one of your lousy jokes. What are you trying to do? Ruin the party." Dexter said trying to stop Howdy from making an awful joke.  
  
"This is from me Hamtaro." explained Cappy.  
  
"Wow, a new hat. Is this for me Cappy?" Hamtaro said excitedly  
  
"Yep. It's just for you Hamtaro. Happy birthday."  
  
Then Sandy and Stan presented their present together.  
  
"This is from us to you Hamtaro." They said in unison.  
  
The twins began sang Hamtaro a beautiful song.  
  
"Thank-Q Sandy and Stan. That was a great song." Hamtaro said.  
  
Next was Maxwell, who gave his present, which was a book of Ham-Ham folklore. He explained that Hamtaro would like it because it was full of adventurous stories of courageous Hamsters.  
  
Panda was next.  
  
"My present for you is outside Hamtaro."  
  
Hamtaro closed his eyes as the Panda led him outside to the newly built Ham- Ham fun park. (The old one got destroyed by bad weather in one of the new episodes of Hamtaro.) When Hamtaro opened his eyes he saw a brand new swing hanging from a tree.  
  
"Wow! Can I try it out?"  
  
"Sure Hamtaro."  
  
Hamtaro got on the swing and began to pump his feet. He got higher, and higher in the air each time he pumped his feet. When he finally stopped swinging he was exhausted, but he had never had so much fun in his life. Everyone went back inside the clubhouse, because there was still one gift left.  
  
Lastly was Bijou, who was blushing because she wasn't sure if Hamtaro would like her present or not. She slowly approached Hamtaro and gradually brought her present from behind her back.  
  
"This is from me Hamtaro." she said as she reluctantly pushed the gift forward in front of Hamtaro, blushing as she did so.  
  
Hamtaro grasped the gift and set it down in front of him. As he did he observed the neatly wrapped paper that covered the gift.  
  
"This sure is pretty Bijou. Did you wrap it yourself?"  
  
'Yes, I did Hamtaro. Do you like the it?"  
  
"I sure do Bijou. You did a great job."  
  
Bijou blushed, happy that Hamtaro noticed the special attention she paid in wrapping the gift.  
  
"I wonder what it is?" Hamtaro said curious about what it could be.  
  
He opened the wrapping paper carefully, so as not to ruin all of Bijou's hard work. He lifted the lid and searched through the wrapping paper. What he found was a beautiful piece of red ribbon, with sparkling jewels all over it.  
  
"Thank you Bijou, it's beautiful."  
  
"Do you really like it Hamtaro?"  
  
'Oh yeah, it's perfect. I can find plenty of uses for this."  
  
Bijou blushed even redder, and was happy that Hamtaro liked her gift.  
  
It was getting late and it was time for the Ham-Hams to go home. Everyone said happy birthday one more time to the birthday boy, and then left for home. As Hamtaro walked home with Oxnard he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. He didn't know when, but he knew it was going to happen. As he popped his head out of the hole, a pair of red eyes glared at him. Oxnard was right behind him and wasn't in the hole for very long after Hamtaro got out, but when he climbed out of the hole, Hamtaro was no where to be found. Oxnard heard some rustling in the bushes, then Hamtaro flew out of the bushes and hit the tree in his yard.  
  
"Hamtaro!" Oxnard yelled, worried about his friend.  
  
Oxnard turned towards the bush and saw the red eyes glare at the two hamsters. Oxnard was very frightened, but he didn't want to leave Hamtaro behind. He grabbed Hamtaro and scurried up the drain pipe. Oxnard looked back at the bushes, but whatever was there before was gone. Oxnard now turned his attention to his injured friend. He had never seen Hamtaro hurt so badly before. Oxnard was scared that Hamtaro might not make it. He got Hamtaro into Laura's room and rested him in his cage. Oxnard left for his house, but carefully scurried back, not sure if what had attacked Hamtaro had disappeared.  
  
As Oxnard went to sleep that night he was unsure if what had attacked Hamtaro was gone, or if it would come back. And he was worried that Hamtaro might die.  
  
Meanwhile, Laura had just got back from shopping. She had found the perfect gift for Hamtaro, which was some more Veggie-O's, and a band new toy for Hamtaro to play with. When she called Hamtaro he didn't respond. Laura got worried and looked for Hamtaro. She found him very injured. She had never seen him so beat up before. She took him down to her mom and Dad, who quickly called the vet. Laura didn't know what had happened, but she was deeply concerned about her pet.  
  
(A/N: Any ideas about what it was that attacked Hamtaro?) 


	3. Ch 3 A Fallen Friend

Ch 3. Fallen Friend  
  
"Hey everyone something awful has happened to Hamtaro." Oxnard shouted as he arrived at the clubhouse the day after the incident happened, out of breath from running all the way there.  
  
"What?" everyone replied wondering what Oxnard was talking about.  
  
"It's true. I was walking home with him last night. He got out of the hole first. But when I climbed out, I couldn't find Hamtaro anywhere. At first I thought he climbed up his drainpipe already, but then I remembered that Hamtaro wasn't the kind of ham who would leave without saying goodbye. Then I saw Hamtaro fly out of the bush and smack right into the tree in his front yard. He looked pretty banged up. After I got to him, I turned around to see what could have done this to him and what I saw scared me.  
  
"Everything scares you Oxnard." responded Boss, making a remark about Oxnard being a cowardly hamster.  
  
'Yeah, but this was especially scary. It had glowing red eyes. They just glared at us. I felt like running back to my house, but then I saw Hamtaro there injured. I couldn't just leave him behind, especially after all that he did for me. I grabbed Hamtaro and took him up the drainpipe. By that time whatever was in the bushes was long gone. I managed to get Hamtaro back in his cage, but I'm not sure that he is going to make it."  
  
By this time Oxnard was in tears. Everyone else was in awe of what they had just been told. They had just celebrated Hamtaro's birthday, and now they might be having a funeral for him. Bijou was taking this the hardest; after all she did sort of have a crush on him. (Sorry all of you Boss/Bijou fans, but I'm just going by what is on the television show.)  
  
"No, I don't believe it Oxnard." said Boss angrily. "Come on, lets go to Hamtaro's house, then we'll see that he's fine."  
  
With that, Boss stormed out of the clubhouse and headed for Laura's house, hoping that Oxnard was wrong. As the others followed, worry begin to fill the minds of all the hamsters.  
  
They arrived at Laura's house a few minutes later. Boss was the first to get there, and he wasted no time in scurrying up the drainpipe that Hamtaro had slid down so many times before. The rest of the Ham-Hams soon arrived, and followed after Boss. When they made their way into Laura's room they found Boss with tears running down his eyes and his mouth wide open in surprise. To his dismay, Oxnard was right. He was staring at what seemed to be Hamtaro, but this hamster was covered in cuts, scraped and bruises. He was barely clinging to life. The rest of the hamsters were in similar shock. At first they thought that the hamster they were looking at couldn't be Hamtaro, but then they noticed the orange fur that covered most of his back, and most importantly ran along diagonally on his face. It was Hamtaro all right. None of them could believe it. It was the most horrific sight that they had ever seen. Hamtaro was barely breathing. Laura was asleep on her bed. Fresh tears covered her face. It was obvious that she had been crying last night and into the morning. This was something none of them were prepared for.  
  
"This is terrible." exclaimed Maxwell  
  
"Like yeah." Sandy responded. "This is like, the worst thing I have ever seen in my life."  
  
"No ham should have to go through this." Panda stated.  
  
The ham-hams solemnly left Hamtaro in his cage. As they headed back to the clubhouse not a word was spoken. Everyone was too worried about Hamtaro. Even Boss, who usually had something he could say to make everyone else feel better, didn't say a word to console his friends. There was obviously nothing he could say right now that could make anyone else feel better, let alone himself. The only thing Boss could think of that he could do for Hamtaro would be to solve the mystery of whom or what attacked him last night. Boss knew that it would make him feel at least a little bit better if he knew exactly why Hamtaro was attacked. Tomorrow, he would start the search for Hamtaro's assailant. For now though, all he could do is get some rest. He wasn't sure if the rest of the Ham-Hams would help him, but he didn't care. He knew that he had to do this, for Hamtaro.  
  
Meanwhile Bijou was thinking to herself as she walked behind the others, still reluctant to leave her secret crush.  
  
Poor Hamtaro. I really hope he makes it through. I wouldn't be able to stand it if he died.  
  
None of the hamsters wanted to go back to the clubhouse, but they did anyways. Time passed and it was time for everyone to go home. Again, as they all left, not a word was spoken between them. Everyone was too busy thinking about what had happened. It was indeed, a sad day for everyone. No one would be getting any sleep tonight.  
  
(A/N: More suspense. But don't worry because the next chapter Boss starts the hunt for Hamtaro's attacker. Will he find out the truth?) 


	4. Ch 4 The Search

Ch 4. The Search  
  
Boss was all set to begin the investigation. He had his detective hat and costume and a magnifying glass. (A/N: Think of Boss dressed up like Sherlock Holmes and you've got the general idea.)  
  
"Right. All set. Time to find out the truth. I swear that I'll find the person that attacked you Hamtaro. No one attacks a Ham-Ham and gets away with it."  
  
With that Boss set off for Hamtaro's house, the scene of the crime. Meanwhile the rest of the hamsters were wondering what Boss was doing. He had been very quiet and secretive, and didn't tell anybody anything about what he was doing.  
  
So off Boss went. Determination was in his eyes. When he arrived, he immediately began to search around for any clues. Around and in the bush, near the tree, Boss left no stone unturned. Hours passed and still Boss found no clue as to who or what attacked Hamtaro. Just then Boss found something strange in the bushes. He couldn't tell what it was at first, so he dragged it out of the bushes. As he pulled it out he noticed that it was a piece of some kind of clothing. He decided to bring it back to the clubhouse. Before he left though, he decided to check on Hamtaro. Boss made his way up the drainpipe and went into Laura's room. As he peeked around the corner he gasped. Hamtaro wasn't in his cage anymore. Boss had no idea where he could be. He thought that maybe Hamtaro had died already. But this thought was quickly dismissed. Boss remembered that he had to think positive, no matter how bad it looked. He hurried back to the clubhouse to tell everyone what he discovered at Hamtaro's house.  
  
"What?" the Ham-Hams said rather loudly.  
  
"That's right. When I went to check on Hamtaro, his cage was empty."  
  
"Oh no! We're too late. Hamtaro must have already bit the dust."  
  
"No Howdy." replied Pashmina. "We've got to have faith. Maybe Laura took Hamtaro to the vet."  
  
"I don't know." Maxwell stated. "It seems unlikely."  
  
"We must find out what haz happened to Hamtaro." said Bijou in her French accent.  
  
"Yeah. Meanwhile Maxwell and I can examine this piece of cloth that I found at the scene of the crime." Boss stated  
  
"Ok." replied everyone.  
  
So everyone set out to do their jobs. The Ham-Hams split up into pairs to look for Hamtaro. Meanwhile Boss and Maxwell stayed at the clubhouse to inspect the piece of cloth.  
  
Stan and Sandy looked at the vet, thinking that Pashmina was right. Dexter and Howdy searched the park. Panda and Cappy wandered through the busy city, hoping that they might run into Laura. Oxnard and Stan searched around the countryside, and Pashmina and Penelope searched around Hamtaro's house.  
  
Boss and Maxwell, meanwhile were having trouble figuring out just what that mysterious cloth could be. They thought that maybe it was part of a tee- shirt or maybe off of a bandana or something like that. Finding out what this piece of fabric goes to was going to be a more difficult task then they thought.  
  
The Ham-Hams were still having no luck finding Hamtaro or Laura. It was like they just disappeared off the face of the planet. Just then Pashmina and Penelope heard a noise. They looked out the window and spotted Laura and her family pulling up to their house in their SUV. Laura looked really sad. Pashmina noticed that Laura didn't have Hamtaro with her. Pashmina wondered where Laura could of took him. However, there was no way of knowing where, so Pashmina and Penelope went back to the clubhouse to report to Boss.  
  
Meanwhile at the clubhouse, Maxwell had just made a startling discovery.  
  
"Oh my gosh. I know what this is!" Maxwell exclaimed  
  
"What Maxwell?" replied Boss  
  
(A/N: Last chapter up next. Sorry for the wait.) 


	5. Ch 5 Mystery Unraveled!

(A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates but I have been extremely busy as of late.)  
  
Ch 5. Mystery Unraveled!!  
  
"I got it!" Maxwell shouted with excitement. "I know exactly what happened to Hamtaro."  
  
"What Maxwell?" Boss inquired.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Maxwell and Boss hurried out of the clubhouse, and headed towards Hamtaro's house. As they ran along they met up with Pashmina and Penelope, who had been running back to the clubhouse to report what they have found.  
  
"Hey Pashmina. What's the hurry?" asked Boss  
  
"Boss, we found Laura."  
  
"Really? Where?"  
  
"She just got back to her house. We don't know where from."  
  
"All right. You go find the other Ham-Hams and tell them to meet us at Hamtaro's house. We're going on ahead. Hopefully, when we get there we can finally solve this mystery."  
  
"Right Boss."  
  
So Pashmina ran around the city finding the rest of the ham-hams, while Boss and Maxwell went ahead to Hamtaro's house. Soon after they got there, the rest of the hamsters showed up.  
  
"What's this all about Boss?" Panda queried.  
  
"Maxwell thinks he has this whole thing figured out. Right Maxwell."  
  
"We'll find out in a few minutes." replied Maxwell.  
  
Soon there was a rustling in the bushes. What they saw next frightened all of the small Hamsters. In the bushes, was a pair of red glowing eyes, which were similar to the ones Oxnard saw the night Hamtaro was attacked. In fact these ones were the exact same pair. Oxnard recognized them. Glaring, cold, and frightening eyes. Eyes that could give you the chills and leave you in a state of paralysis. Then, unexpectedly, more eyes appeared. They kept appearing until there were ten sets of eyes.  
  
"It was just as I thought." Maxwell explained.  
  
"Do you mind letting the rest of us in on it." asked Boss, who was unsure of what Maxwell was talking about.  
  
"Well, you see. These are known as rats they make nests in homes and populate. In time their numbers can grow to hundreds."  
  
"But how did you know it was rats." Pashmina questioned.  
  
"When I looked at the rag found near Hamtaro's home I noticed that it was torn. But these weren't any ordinary tears. They were from a rodent. As soon as I saw the cloth I knew that it was a group of rats that did this. The rats were using the cloth. Probably for their nest. When the spotted Hamtaro they most likely thought he was trying to invade their nest. So naturally they tried to defend their nest. Unfortunately, against this many rats Hamtaro didn't stand a chance.  
  
"Oh my gosh! So that's what happened." exclaimed Pashmina.  
  
"Exactly. So now that we found the culprits, we should inform Laura's family."  
  
The ham-hams made squeaky noises to alert Laura's dad. When he went outside to investigate the noise, the rest of the hamsters ran and hide. Laura's dad discovered the rat's nest. The rats were dealt with, (I tell ya how later.) and then Laura's dad went back inside. Meanwhile, Laura's mom (Dang I forget their names.) pulled up to the driveway. When she got out she had a carrier in her arms and a mournful look on her face. The ham- hams climbed up the tree and peered into Laura's room where Laura was waiting for her mom to tell her the news, good or bad.  
  
"Laura. I'm sorry, but Hamtaro didn't make it. I know this must be hard for you, but Hamtaro was very injured and he was hardly breathing when we brought him to the vet. He tried as hard as he could, but he couldn't save Hamtaro. I'm so sorry honey."  
  
Laura's mom tired as hard as she could to console Laura, but she knew that her attempts were futile. Meanwhile, the rest of the ham-ham gang were sitting in the tree, teary eyed. Everyone was saddened by the news, but the realization still hadn't sunk in completely. The ham-hams and Laura would never get over the trauma of Hamtaro's death. They would all miss the courageous and friendly hamster known to them as Hamtaro.  
  
(A/N: So what did you think? I know sort of anti-climatic, and I know some of you didn't want Hamtaro to die, but that's the point of tragedy. Believe me this hurt me as much as it did you. Anyways this isn't over yet. Next up is some alternate endings that I though up to end this story with. Fell free to post your opinions, or any ideas that you may have as how you would have like to end this story and I will try to add them in the next chapter.) 


	6. Ch 6 Alternate Endings

Ch 6. Alternate Endings  
  
-Last Respects: Idea by T.W  
  
Laura cried herself to sleep that night. She would deeply miss Hamtaro. About Two O'clock in the morning Laura had a weird dream. It started out by a grave site. She walked along the cemetery until one grave caught her attention. It was Hamtaro's. She rubbed her eyes, and when she brought her hands down from her face she noticed the hamsters of all of her friends gathered around the grave. They were all crying, as if they knew Hamtaro personally. Then one of the Hamsters turned towards Laura. He was brown and tan, had a yellow helmet and carried a shovel. Then he spoke to Laura.  
  
"Come Laura. Say goodbye to Hamtaro. I know you'll miss him, we all will, but saying farewell to him might make you feel a little better." He said expressing hi sorrow.  
  
Laura was surprised. She didn't know that hamsters could talk, and she really didn't know that she could understand them. Then she wondered if Hamtaro could talk all of this time without her knowing it. As she moved closer to the grave, her sorrow grew. She finally made her way to the grave to where the small casket was open. When she peered in she saw Hamtaro lying in the casket, which had beautiful red covering on the inside. She moved her head over the casket and began to speak to Hamtaro.  
  
"Hamtaro, I just want you to know that I'll miss you little guy. I enjoyed the time we spent together."  
  
Laura's eyes were beginning to fill with tears, so she lifted her arm up and wiped her tears with her sleeves. Then the rest of the hamsters gathered around him and said a few words. Most importantly was Bijou, who finally gathered up the courage to tell Hamtaro how she felt about him. It was to late though. She would never get the chance to spend time with her secret love again. The casket was then closed and lowered into the ground. Then the casket was buried and all of the ham-hams laid some flowers at the grave then headed back to their houses. Laura remained at the grave for a while longer, still crying her heart out for her pet hamster.  
  
-With You Until the End!: Idea by Ham-Ham fan  
  
Bijou was looking all over for Hamtaro. She was the most worried and wanted to see if he was all right. Just then she saw Laura and her mom come out of the veterinarian's office.  
  
"I don't know honey." Laura's mom said to the mournful Laura. "Hamtaro looked really hurt. We'll have to wait and see if he's going to be ok or not."  
  
Laura didn't reply. She just stared at the ground in front of her. It was obvious that she wanted Hamtaro to be all right, but she wasn't sure if that was going to happen or not. All she could do now was go home and rest. The vet will call them with the news about Hamtaro.  
  
Meanwhile, Bijou was rushing inside to go and find Hamtaro. She frantically searched all of the rooms, but to no avail. Then she heard one of the veterinarians come out of a room in the back, and talk to one of the other veterinarians that was in the room that he and Bijou were in.  
  
"I don't know if that little hamster is going to make it." said the first vet.  
  
"He's in pretty bad shape you know. You've done all you can. Now we should let him rest and see if he can recover." explained the second vet.  
  
"Yeah, but I hope the poor little guy makes it through. I can tell that his owner really cares about him, and if he died she'd be heartbroken."  
  
"They must be talking about Hamtaro and Laura." Bijou said to herself.  
  
She rushed into the open door just second before the first veterinarian closed it. She looked around and saw many different carriers that contained many different kinds of animals. She saw everything from dogs and cats to snakes and lizards. But she wasn't looking for any of those creatures. She was looking for a particular hamster. Then she spotted a cage that contained a small little water bottle, similar to the one in her cage at home. She made her way to that carrier where she found what she was looking for. It was Hamtaro. After all of this time, she had finally found the one she truly loved. She saw Hamtaro lying in pain, barely able to breath. This made her upset because she really cared for Hamtaro.  
  
Time passed and as Bijou watched Hamtaro, she grew more and more sad. Eventually she lost all hope of seeing him smile at her again. Then, unexpectedly, Hamtaro opened his eyes for the first time in a long while.  
  
"Bijou, I'm glad you came to see me." he said in a quiet whisper.  
  
"Hamtaro, you shouldn't be talking. You need your rest." she replied worried about Hamtaro's well being.  
  
"It's ok Bijou. I just want to say something to you."  
  
Hamtaro paused for a second, fighting to remain alive long enough so he could confess his love to Bijou.  
  
"I.l..l..love you Bijou."  
  
"Oh Hamtaro." she said, shocked at what Hamtaro had just said to her. "I love you too. I always have and I always will."  
  
Hamtaro smiled at her one last time before closing his eyes and going into an eternal rest.  
  
Bijou sat there mourning over the loss of her one true love, then she headed home teary eyed. The others saw her and asked her what happened, but they could tell by the expression on her face what had taken place. That night Bijou cried herself to sleep. She would never get to see her true love again. It pained her to think about this. The other Ham-Hams were just as upset. Not one of them would be getting any real sleep tonight. All they could think about was their dear friend, whom they would never get to see again. 


End file.
